


Heavy Weather

by captainamergirl



Series: The Storm [1]
Category: All My Children, General Hospital, Port Charles
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mixed up Matchups, Multi, No Vampires Need Apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A huge storm hits Port Charles and nothing will ever be the same.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty AU. I hope you'll give it a chance!

**Introduction**  
  
"Look out! He's got a gun!"  
  
She couldn't hear the sound of her own screams over the loud pounding of her heart as an arm wrapped around her neck and the cold steel was pressed to her temple.  
  
\-------------  
  
The beam had crashed down, pinning him in place. Panic quickly arose and he shouted, "I - I can't feel my legs!"  
  
\------------  
  
Hyperventilating, breaths coming in short, shallow spurts, she frantically clutched his arm. "What if we die in here?"  
  
\------------  
  
"Save her. Please, you've got to save her!"  
  
In response, she quickly placed her hands on the victim's sternum, beginning to count, _"One-one thousand, two-one thousand ..."_  
  
\------------  
  
Clutching her abdomen, she doubled over, panting. "Something's wrong with the baby! I can feel it!"  
  
\----  
  
In anguish, he shook the body roughly, repeatedly commanding, "Wake up. Wake the hell up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 1: Calm Before the Storm**  
  
\-- ** _Several Hours Before_** \--  
  
 **The Recovery Room Parking Lot**  
  
“I don’t think I want to go in there,” Tina murmured as Lucy pulled the Lexus to a stop in front of the restaurant and killed the engine.  
  
Lucy tucked her car keys inside a compartment of her new Versace handbag. She looked over at Tina who was slunk low in the passenger seat, her fingers clenching the seat cushions. “Why not? It’s Serena and Karen’s -”  
  
“Super-duper awesome homecoming party you’ve been planning for months and months. _I know.”_  
  
“It’s going to be a blast - the best party I’ve ever thrown and believe me, I’ve thrown a party or two in my day. If you don’t want to help set up-”  
  
Tina shook her head and blew out a breath that lifted her long, dark bangs off her pale forehead. “It’s not that. It’s just...I bet Frank’s going to be inside. Mary for sure is, and I’m guessing Joe won’t be able to resist dropping by to see Karen…”  
  
“So this is about the Scanlons then?” Lucy guessed. “Sweetheart, they’re your family…”  
  
“They are not my family!” Tina snapped. Then she lowered her voice an octave. “I mean, you and Dad adopted me. You guys are my parents. Frank just had the misfortune of knocking up the homicidal town nutjob. He never wanted anything to do with me. He already has a kid in that Neil guy anyway.”  
  
“That’s just not true. I mean, yes, he has been more involved in Neil’s life but he let Kevin and I raise you because he thought we could give you a more stable home environment…And we did… Until I messed up ... big time...” Oh, had she ever messed up. It was a wonder anyone still talked to her.  
  
Tina just sighed. “It’s awkward. That’s all I’m saying.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Christina,” Lucy said sincerely. “But believe it or not, all the Scanlons want is what’s best for you. They’ve told me so at least a hundred times over the years."  
  
“Yeah, whatever …”  
  
Lucy sighed. “Do you want to come in? You don’t have to, but I know Serena in particular will be disappointed if you skip out on this.”  
  
“I guess I’ll come inside,” Tina said. “Don’t want to miss the best party ever.”  
  
“You’re being a little sarcastic, aren’t you?”  
  
“Never.”  
  
Lucy smiled. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s go inside. I dropped off the decorations and supplies last night so all we need to do is face your fear and walk in there, heads held high and proud.”  
  
“I am _not_ afraid,” Tina said. She shook her head. “You don’t get it at all.”  
  
“I didn’t mean -” She stopped talking as Tina kicked open the door and a huge gust of wind came sweeping inside the car, knocking the air freshener from where it hung on a hook on the rearview mirror.  
  
“Whoa…” Lucy said. “Can you say blustery?”  
  
Tina didn’t reply as she pushed out of the car. Lucy followed suit, her long hair wildly whipping her in the face. The door slammed shut itself with the force of the wind, nearly clipping her fingers in the process. “Oh my. This feels like a bad omen,” she said, looking up at the darkening sky. “I think we’re getting a storm but a storm… It would ruin Serena’s-”  
  
“Amazing shindig,” Tina shouted at her. “We don’t want that.”  
  
Lucy shook her head at Tina as they started up the front stairs of the establishment. Lucy had been parading around in high heels practically since she learned to walk, but her steps felt wobbly right then and she could only blame it on the force of the wind.  
  
Together, Lucy and Tina managed to tug open the door to The Recovery Room. Lucy sighed with relief once it had slammed shut after them. “Wowza. That was something else,” she said.  
  
Frank came walking out of the back room. His gaze immediately moved to Tina and Lucy saw a fierce ache in the murky depths of his blue eyes. She hoped Tina would be nice to him this time around.  
  
“Christina … Lucy…”  
  
“Hello, Frank,” Lucy said.  
  
“It’s Tina,” Tina spoke up. “Nobody is allowed to call me Christina … except my parents.” She then purposefully bypassed Frank, heading over to the vintage jukebox and thumbing through the panels of old songs.  
  
Lucy looked at Frank apologetically. “I’m sorry. She didn’t mean to sound -”  
  
“It’s okay,” Frank said, holding up a hand to stop Lucy. “I get it.” But his blue eyes still shone with pain and Lucy felt impossibly bad for him.  
  
She tried to sound cheery as she said, "The place smells great! Is that Mary’s famous lobster bisque I smell cooking?”  
  
“Yep,” Frank said. “She’s been stirring and spicing all day.”  
  
“I’d better try to help her.”  
  
Frank chuckled a bit. “I’ve heard about your cooking attempts. I think -”  
  
“That I should leave it to the pros?” Lucy nodded. “You’re probably right. I never was good at cooking, ever. In fact, I almost burnt down the house once trying to cook Kevin breakfast.” She pictured Kevin’s incredulous expression as he’d run around the kitchen in his boxer shorts that morning, trying to put out the grease fire. He’d been upset at first but they’d ended up laughing about it and making love on the countertop while the smoke cleared out the open window. Days like that seemed so long ago… Hell, they _were_ so long ago...  
  
“Lucy? Lucy! _Earth to Lucy!”_ Frank waved his hand in front of her face. She realized that she had been daydreaming; lost in a memory of a time best forgotten.  
  
“Oh sorry. I spaced out there for a minute there, didn’t I?”  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
“Me? Of course. I'm fine. Couldn’t be better,” Lucy said, her voice sounding a bit high to her own ears. “Anyway, I was wondering if you would help me string some lights. They’re pink -- Serena’s favorite color. I brought them over last night. Your mom said she didn’t mind if I hung them up.”  
  
“Sure. I’d be glad to help,” Frank said. “Let me just get a ladder from the back room and we can get started.”  
  
“If you’ve got two of them, we can get it done faster.”  
  
“Well... I do have two ladders but you’re wearing heels…”  
  
“I won’t get hurt. I promise.”  
  
“Alright, if you're sure... I’ll bring them out one at a time from the utility room.”  
  
“Thank you so much, Frank.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Frank disappeared as Lucy looked around the restaurant she loved so much. She was very glad that after all these years it was back in business and from what she understood, was turning a solid profit. The place had sat empty for years after the last owners had nearly destroyed it… But Lucy never liked to think about that group of people if she could help it…  
  
Tina was standing by the jukebox still but had stopped flipping the records. She looked at Lucy and Lucy offered her a smile. “Why don’t you go find Jane and ask her for some bowls? I brought pralines for everyone."  
  
“Because Serena loves them. Yeah, I know.” Tina turned on her heel and went in search of Jane McIntyre, the co-owner of the new and improved Recovery Room. Lucy didn’t know Jane very well at this point but she seemed very friendly.  
  
Frank reappeared with the first ladder and positioned it in the corner. Lucy thanked him again and grabbed one strand of lights along with a roll of clear Scotch tape. Carefully she started up the rungs one by one and started her work of positioning the lights just so. She wanted everything to be perfect. She hadn’t seen Serena, nor Karen, in much too long for her liking. Serena was her daughter in every way that counted, and Karen; someone she liked to call a friend.  
  
She fastened the end of one strand and leaned back to examine her handiwork. However, she leaned back so far that she started to tip. “Whoa! Whoa!” She screeched as she clutched madly for one of the rungs. She grabbed onto it for dear life and felt several slivers of wood embed in her fingertips. She yelped, yanking her hand back, and that’s when she fell.  
  
The hardwood floor seemed to be rising up fast to meet her. Any millisecond she was going to smack down onto it and quite possibly fracture something. She threw out her hands instinctively to try to cushion the impact but it never came. She never crash landed. Rather, a pair of strong arms were catching her, solidly wrapping around her waist,and effortlessly tucking her against a proud chest. She would know those arms... that chest… that body … anywhere.  
  
 _“Doc!”_ She cried out in surprise as she turned her head to look at him. Their gazes locked and held for a long moment. She stared at him in wonder, relishing the feel of his warm hands on her back.  
  
How did he do that? How did he still manage to steal her breath away, even after all of these years?  
  
XoXoXo  
  
 **Port Charles Airport**  
  
All around him, the airport was in a furious bustle. People streamed past him, rushing for flights or off of them. As Scott stood waiting for the first glimpse of his daughters, he tapped his foot in anticipation. It had been way too long since he’d seen his girls. Over six months, in fact. The election was keeping him very busy.  
  
But today was not the day to be thinking about work. Today was about family, _his_ family -- Serena, freshly graduated from med school and about to start an internship at General Hospital; Karen, already a practicing physician, one of the best in her field. He had a lot to be proud of. He wasn’t often given over to self-reflection but it seemed appropriate on today of all days.  
  
“Flight 3478 from Denver, Colorado has just reached terminal 17,” a disembodied, sexless voice announced over the intercom. “Flight 3478 is now unboarding.”  
  
Scott rubbed his hands together. They were here. His chest tightened a bit with atypical emotion as he spotted his two daughters walk out of the terminal. They spotted him and came running -- Serena first, Karen a little more hesitantly. It had taken years of hard work to build his relationship with Karen but they were closer than ever before.  
  
“Dad!” Serena screamed in excitement. He instinctively opened his arms to her and she crashed into them. “I’m so glad you’re here!”  
  
“As if I’d be anywhere else,” he said. He squeezed her tightly. She felt so tiny in his arms. “Have you lost weight?”  
  
“Hardly,” Serena said. She smiled as he kissed her cheek. “That tickles.”  
  
“You always say that.”  
  
“It’s always true.”  
  
Karen reached them and smiled. “Hey, Scott,” she said.  
  
“Hey, Karen.” He held out one of his arms to her, the one not wrapped around Serena. “Bring it in.”  
  
Karen grinned and slipped into his embrace. They enjoyed a group hug that left Scott feeling a bit misty-eyed. He couldn’t believe it. He had to be going soft in his old age. He blamed Lucy and her whole "let’s get in touch with our emotions” approach to life. He cleared his throat and pulled away from his daughters.  
  
“How was the flight?”  
  
“Good,” Karen said.  
  
“A little turbulent,” Serena added. “Rocky, even.”  
  
“Are you two okay?”  
  
“We’re fine,” Karen said. “But it was really windy up there. And flying into Port Charles, the sky looked pretty gray.”  
  
“It is gray,” Scott said. “It might rain or something. We’ll have to listen to the weather report in the car on our way to-" He broke off.  
  
“On our way to where?” Serena asked, pretty blue eyes twinkling.  
  
“I plead the fifth.”  
  
“Oh no, don’t do the lawyer thing to us,” Serena said. She looked at Karen. "Do you know where we’re going?”  
  
“I’m as clueless as you are,” Karen said. “But seeing the way Scott is smiling, I'd say he’s got a trick or two up his sleeve.”  
  
“You two aren’t very easy to fool.”  
  
“Nope,” Serena agreed with a wide grin. “Now tell us what's going on. _Please.”_  
  
“No.”  
  
“Dad…”  
  
“No,” Scott said again. “You’ll have to wait and see. Now come on, let’s go get your luggage. And no more needling me because Lucy will kill me if I tell you.”  
  
“So Lucy’s in on this huh?” Karen said. “Should be really fun then.”  
  
Scott shook his head. “I already said too much. Now come on.”  
  
They rode down the escalator to baggage claim and were able to find their bags fairly easily. Scott heaved them all onto a rented rolling cart. “What did you two pack in your suitcases? Bowling balls?” He asked.  
  
“Ha-ha,” Serena said. “And no. Just enough stuff to get me by for a few days until I settle into my new apartment and buy some furniture.”  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow. “Wait. You’re not going to live with Lucy, Christina, and me?”  
  
“No. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”  
  
“You won’t be. You’re welcome to stay. You too, Karen, for however long you’re back in town for.”  
  
“Thanks,” Karen said. “But I’ve booked a room at The Metro Court.”  
  
“How long will you be sticking around?” Scott asked.  
  
“A week,” Karen said. “I have to get back to my job.”  
  
“Plus I know you are already missing Hart,” Serena said, eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
“Shush, you,” Karen said with a blush.  
  
“Who is Hart?” Scott asked as he pushed the cart out the double exit doors.  A gush of wind hit them all squarely in the face. “Wow!” He said.  
  
“Wow, indeed,” Karen agreed as they followed Scott.  
  
“What kind of name is Hart anyway?” Scott called over the roar of the wind.  
  
“Dr. Hart McClure, head of cardiovascular surgery at Denver Mountain Memorial Hospital,” Serena recited. “He’s Karen’s boyfriend.” She looked at her older sister with a little smile. “I am afraid the cat's out of the bag. Sorry.”  
  
“Sure you are.”  
  
“I want to hear all about this Hart guy,” Scott said.  
  
“Hmm, where’d you park, Scott?” Karen said, purposely changing the subject.  
  
Scott sighed. “This conversation isn’t over.”  
  
“So, Dad, where are we really going?” Serena asked.  
  
“Now, _that_ conversation is over,” Scott said. “Come on, you two. Hurry up before you two skinny-bones blow away.”  
  
The women laughed and followed him into the huge parking garage. Scott located his Range Rover and they all hopped inside.  
  
The wind picked up speed as they pulled out into mainstream traffic heading down the freeway. Serena looked at her dad. “Is it me, or is this car shaking?”  
  
“Like the plane did,” Karen murmured.  
  
Sure enough, the Range Rover was rocking a bit from side to side as they drove. The wind kicked up a notch and it rocked still more. “I swear I saw a tumbleweed roll by us just now,” Karen said.  
  
“Do they have tumbleweeds in New York?” Scott quipped.  
  
“They’re everywhere, Dad,” Serena said.  
  
“Well, it’s strange. Looks like we’re getting a storm of some kind.”  
  
“Hope it won’t ruin yours and Lucy’s surprise,” Serena teased.  
  
Scott ignored her. Instead, he turned on the local A.M. station. The weather girl, a female identifying herself as Gina Kincaid, reported that upstate New York was experiencing unusually high wind speeds. _“Everyone should be very careful when driving and especially when being outside on foot.”_  
  
Scott was about to flip off the radio when Gina suddenly announced, _“Hold on folks out there! Some major news is just coming in and it’s not weather related. I’ll turn the time over to our host Drew Harrison for the full story.”_  
  
“There’s probably been another mob shooting,” Karen muttered.  
  
“I hope not,” Serena said.  
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised with the riff-raff that pollutes this town,” Scott said, thinking of Sonny Corinthos in particular, but not speaking his name out of respect for his eldest daughter.  
  
 _“We’ve just received breaking word that convicted killer Jonathan Zacchara, more commonly referred to as Johnny, escaped Pentonville prison this morning where he was serving a life sentence for the murder of his father, Anthony Zacchara…”  
_  
Scott’s stomach clenched uncomfortably and his face flushed red with anger. His fingers white-knuckled the steering wheel. “His crazy dad wasn’t the only person he killed,” Scott snapped out.  
  
He sighed and glanced at his daughters. Both of their faces had gone decidedly pale. _“Johnny is considered armed and extremely dangerous. If you see him, do not try to approach him. Instead, call The Crime Stoppers at -”  
_  
Scott flipped off the radio, jamming down on the button so hard it clean snapped off. He felt Serena reach out and touch his arm. “Dad…”  
  
“I’m fine, sweetheart,” he said, too gruffly. “Don’t start worrying about me.”  
  
“I hate to ask this but …. I know Johnny had friends here... Is there a chance he’ll come back to Port Charles?” Karen asked in the most delicate way possible.  
  
Scott shook his head. “He couldn’t be that stupid,” Scott said. “And on the off chance he did come back and made contact with either of you girls, I’d - I’d kill himself myself,” he threatened.  
  
Xoxoxo  
 **  
Gas Station Bathroom**  
  
Johnny heard a loud knock on the door of the bathroom and quickly grabbed his gun off the rusted sink. “Who is it?” He snapped out.  
  
“Me, you idiot,” came his friend Rosie’s familiar voice. “Will you hurry it up? We’re like sitting ducks out here.”  
  
“I going as fast as I can,” Johnny said as he put the gun back down. “It was your idea to dress me up as Mrs. Doubt-fucking-fire, remember? You try putting on pantyhose without snagging them with your toenails.”  
  
“First of all, you wanted out of that place at any cost. Second of all, you asked for a disguise. And three, maybe you should clip your nails once in awhile.”  
  
“Quiet,” Johnny said as he tried yanking on the pantyhose and ended up shoving his foot clean through them, ripping them in half. “Fuck this. No pantyhose. The skirt will hopefully cover up-”  
  
“Your hairy legs and your junk,” came the saucy retort.  
  
“Again, quiet down. Why am I dressed as a woman again? And a grandmother at that?” He reached for the white wig in the bag and affixed it atop his head. It was sort of loose and he hoped it wouldn’t blow off in the stiff wind they were having.  
  
“No one will suspect a grandmother of being an escaped convict... Plus I wanted to see you in a dress.”  
  
“To humiliate me.”  
  
“Damn right,” she said. “You’re pretty much forcing me to drive you into Port Charles against my will.”  
  
“Hey now,” Johnny said as he pulled out a lipstick tube. He cringed as he uncapped it and saw bright pink goop staring up at him. This was almost too much to bear, but then he reminded himself of what he was doing this for, and it made it all worth it somehow.  
  
“It’s true.”  
  
“I’ve gotten you out of some seriously tight spots in the past, remember? You owe me.” He rolled up the stick and started to apply the lipstick as best as he could. He was making a mess of it. He growled. “Can you come in here?”  
  
“No. I don’t want to see you naked.”  
  
“I’m not naked...and don’t lie to yourself. You’ve _always_ wanted to see me naked.”  
  
“Yeah right. Don’t flatter yourself.” The door opened and Rosie slipped inside, shutting it firmly after her. “God, it smells in here! Ugh -- _mierda._ What’d you do?”  
  
“Nothing! But it’s a gas station bathroom. What did you expect?” Johnny retorted. “Now help me with my lipstick.”  
  
“Now there are six words I never thought I'd hear you say,” Rosie said with a little grin. “Let me get a good look at you first.” She snickered. “You are the ugliest woman I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Well we can’t all be beauty queens.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Now are you going to help me or what?”  
  
“Fine, but you owe me big time.” She took the tube of lipstick from him and started to carefully apply it to his full lips, dabbing away the extra residue he had left behind with her pinky since there was neither paper towels nor toilet paper to be found.  
  
Johnny stared at her as she applied the makeup. It had been years since he’d seen his best friend but he was damn glad when he set this up, she was the one to drive the getaway car. He had basically twisted her skinny little arm into doing it, but she’d come through for him and that’s what mattered. He was free. Now all he had to do was make it through the roadblocks that were no doubt lining every street corner from here to Port Charles.  
  
“Done,” she said. “Want to admire my handiwork?”  
  
Johnny tore his eyes from hers and looked in the mirror. “I look old,” he said.  
  
“That’s the point. To look old -- like a helpless, weathered old bitty who will slip right under the radar of _los cochinos.”_  
  
“Hey, I thought I was the one who really hated the police.”  
  
“How could I like them when they gunned down my only family member in cold blood?”  
  
“I did the same thing to Anthony…”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” She paused for a moment, meeting his eyes in the cracked glass. “But I knew that man… And you had a million and one good reasons to blow his head off.” Her eyes darkened and she looked down for a moment. He was about to ask what was wrong but then she shook her head. “Now we’d better go. Can’t stay in one place for too long. It’s get in, get out. Don’t be dawdling, okay?”  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it, Rosalita.”  
  
“Ugh, don’t make me hurt you. You know I hate my full name.”  
  
He shrugged as he gathered up the evidence that he had been here, throwing it all into the bag, along with his prison uniform and a change of clothes for when they hit their destination.  
  
“Come on,” she said. “We have to hurry.”  
  
“I’m coming,” Johnny said. He tucked the paper sack under his arm and looking both ways slipped out of the bathroom door. He walked confidently though the wind was howling and blowing like crazy. “Take the bag!” he shouted at Rosie over the loud roaring.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Take the bag!”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Just do it!” he said, struggling to balance it and hold onto his wig with one hand. His skirt, an ugly blue paisley number, was flying up, whipping wildly about in the breeze.  
  
Rosie quickly noticed his plight and took the bag, throwing it into the front seat of the Geo. “You should have worn pantyhose,” she lamented. He just shook his head at her as he hopped into the passenger seat and cranked up the window. A storm was coming and that could be helpful to his cause … or make things turn out very, very bad.


	3. Exes and Ohs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter episode, but oh well, it's something! lol

** Episode 2: Exes and Ohs **   
  
**General Hospital’s Nurse’s Station ~ Sixth Floor**   
  
“Danny, hey. What are you doing here?” Eve asked as spotted her son approach the hub. She stuck a patient chart into the rack to be filed away later. She smiled. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, of course.”   
  
Daniel smiled back. “Can’t a guy just visit his mom at her place of work for no reason?”   
  
“Sure, he can. But something tells me there’s more to this visit than that. Come on. Don’t keep me in suspense. What’s going on?”   
  
“Fine, fine. I got my semester grades today. Thought you might want to see them.”   
  
Eve raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? How’d you do?”   
  
“Read it and weep,” Daniel said, proudly removing the print-out from his pocket, unfolding it and spreading it out on the countertop.   
  
Eve leaned over to look at it better. Her smile stretched impossibly wide. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d smiled this much. “Oh my god! I could weep alright … with joy. B-plus, A, A, A-minus… A+! In Bio of all things. A boy after my own heart.”   
  
“Ahem. A man, you mean. I’m almost twenty-one.”   
  
“Awww, you’ll always be my little boy, no matter how old you get. Now get over here and give me a big hug!”   
  
“Mom …”   
  
“Danny, come here. I promise not to embarrass you too much.”   
  
Daniel looked around at the people passing by. Mostly it was just medical staff doing the hustle-bustle job at a hospital required. “Alright,” he agreed. He edged around the desk and Eve went to meet him, throwing her arms around him.   
  
“Breathe… Can’t breathe,” Daniel said dramatically.   
  
They both chuckled. Eve gave him one more bracing squeeze and then released her hold on him. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just excited. These are the best grades you’ve ever gotten. You’ll get into a great med school if you keep this up.” She winked at him to show she was teasing. She knew him too well to believe that he’d actually want to become a physician someday.   
  
“Mom, doctor stuff is your thing. It’s a cool profession but-”   
  
“I know. You’re destined for The Grammys.”   
  
“I wish.”   
  
“It’ll happen. You’re too good for it not to happen.”   
  
“You’re my mom. You have to say that.”   
  
“I’m your mom but I don’t have to say anything. It’s true. You’re a very talented musician, Dan. You’ll be big one day. Groupies will be throwing their panties at you on stage and -”   
  
Daniel held up a hand. “No offense but I don’t want to talk about panties with my mom.”   
  
“Fine, fine. Anyway… You know who else would love to see that transcript?”   
  
Daniel grimaced, his full lips turning down in a frown. “Don’t say it.”   
  
“Danny, he’s your father.”   
  
“He’s a traitor.”   
  
Eve sighed deeply. “Daniel, your dad loves you.”   
  
“He has a funny way of showing it.”   
  
“He divorced me, not you, Daniel. It’s been almost six years… It’s time to start forgiving.”   
  
“Have you forgiven him? Have you gotten over it?” Daniel asked. There was almost an angry challenge in his voice.   
  
“I have forgiven him,” Eve said. Because it was true. Ian had hurt her more than anyone ever had or could, but she had forgiven him. She wished Daniel could too, if only because she hated to see her son so angry and so hurt.   
  
“So you’re saying you’ve moved on? Really?” Daniel said, sounding dubious. "In those almost six years, you’ve been on what - three dates? And the rest of time, you’re working or worrying about me.”   
  
“I worry because I’m your mother. It’s ingrained in our DNA, an evolutionary phenomenon.”   
  
“Whatever.” Daniel jammed his hands in his pockets, his handsome face bearing a taut, hostile expression.   
  
“You should have a relationship with Ian. He’s your dad and he really does want to heal the hurt between you two.”   
  
“He can’t. He left us.”   
  
“That’s not exactly how it happened…” Eve sighed again. “We decided we couldn’t go forward but you and he can.”   
  
“We can’t. How can you even stand to work in the same place as him and his bimbo? Doesn’t it bother you to see them walking around all happy, his hand on her fat belly, smiling and all proud of the coming spawn?”   
  
Eve cringed in spite of herself. “I’ve moved forward…”   
  
“Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you’ll convince us both.”   
  
“Daniel…”   
  
“Sorry,” Daniel muttered. “It’s just-”   
  
“A raw subject. I know.”   
  
“Are you going to show him your grades or not?”   
  
Before Daniel could reply, they heard a familiar husky Irish brogue from around the corner. In the next moment, Ian was appearing with none other than his noticeably pregnant girlfriend. They were smiling.   
  
Eve turned her eyes to Daniel. “I’m out of here!” he spat.   
  
Ian spotted his son and called to him. “Daniel, Daniel!” He shouted. “Wait up, son!”   
  
But Daniel was already stalking towards the door to the stairwell, shoving it open and disappearing. Ian looked at Eve, as if in explanation. “Is he okay?” Ian asked.   
  
Eve shook her head. “What do you think?” She then turned and walked away. She felt Ian's eyes following her long after she was out of sight.   
  
****   
**  
The Recovery Room**   
  
Lucy stared at Kevin. “Hey, Doc,” she whispered. She had the strongest urge to reach out and cup his smooth cheeks in her hands. He was perpetually clean-shaven, whereas Scott was all whiskers, all of the time.   
  
“Lucy,” Kevin said. “I didn’t expect to catch you here.”   
  
Lucy laughed. “I see you’ve been brushing up on your quips.”   
  
“Better to laugh than cry right?” He said.   
  
“Yes. Is that what you tell your patients?”   
  
“Sometimes. Sometimes though a good cry is cathartic.” He stared deeply into her eyes. She shifted in his arms, snuggling closer to his chest. She was relishing this moment. She wasn’t even sure that he was aware she was still in his arms. Their bodies melded just so, fit together so well…   
  
_“Mom,”_ Tina said, clearing her throat. “Are you alright?” She came skidding to a stop. “I heard a scream.”   
  
“So did I,” Frank said, coming out of the backroom with the second ladder. “Are you okay, Lucy?”   
  
“Oh yes, I’m just fine, thanks to Kevin, but you were right - ladders and stilettos don’t mix.” She looked at Kevin and smiled as he slowly eased her to the ground. She now stood firmly on her own two feet. She felt the loss of his touch, his warmth, acutely.   
  
Mary and Jane came skidding out of the kitchen. “What happened? We heard a scream,” Mary said.   
  
“A little mishap on the ladder,” Lucy explained. “No harm, no foul.”   
  
“Oh, Lucy, you climbed the ladder?” Mary smacked Frank’s arm. “Frank, you shouldn’t have let her do that. She could have broken her neck.”   
  
Frank grimaced. Lucy quickly said, “It’s not his fault. Really, it’s not. I insisted. You know how stubborn I can be.”   
  
“Boy, do we ever,” Kevin teased and Lucy chuckled, smacking his arm now. “Ha ha.”   
  
“Anyway, all I got was a splinter or two out of the ordeal. I’m fine.”   
  
“You got lucky,” Jane said.   
  
Lucy looked at Kevin. “I sure did...Well, I guess I’ll stay on the ground for now. I can set out the table decorations instead.”   
  
“Lucy, you need to have those splinters removed,” Mary said. “You don’t want to get an infection.”   
  
“Oh it can wait a bit.”   
  
“No, I insist,” Mary said. Even though she was retired from nursing, the need to heal never seemed to leave her. “But since Frank is busy and I need to finish the sauce for the bisque, that leaves Kevin to remove them.”   
  
“Oh, I don’t know…” Lucy hemmed and hawed.   
  
“Oh come on, Lucy. Don’t you trust me?” Kevin quipped.   
  
She met his eyes. “Of course I do.” She nodded. “Alright, please do the surgery, Doc.”   
  
“Great,” Mary said. “Jane, can you run and get the first aid kit from the employee restroom?”   
  
“Sure. I’ll be right back,” Jane said and immediately disappeared from the room.   
  
“I’ll finish the lights,” Frank said.   
  
“Can you really manage them by yourself?” Lucy asked.   
  
Frank clutched his chest dramatically. “You wound me.”   
  
Mary chuckled. “Oh, Lucy, never question a Scanlon’s man’s physical prowess. Their egos just can’t take it.”   
  
“Hey, Ma,” Frank protested but he was smiling.   
  
Mary waved to everyone, including Tina, and disappeared back into the kitchen. Everyone went off to do their duties as Kevin spread out several napkins on a table. He and Lucy sat down and Lucy couldn’t stop the smile that played on her lips. Her face felt flushed with heat she knew had nothing to do with the weather.   
  
Jane came hurrying over with the first aid kit. “Here you go,” she said, proffering it to Kevin.   
  
“Thank you, Jane,” Kevin and Lucy said in unison. Jane smirked at them before heading into the kitchen after Mary.   
  
Kevin opened the first aid kid, sterilizing a pair of tweezers expertly with alcohol swabs. He then reached for her hands, turning them over, palms up, so he could examine them. Electricity shot from her fingertips all of the way up her arms to her shoulders and head. Her scalp tingled pleasantly.   
  
“This may feel a little uncomfortable,” he said. “You’ve got two splinters in each hand.”   
  
“I think I can take it. I’ve been through much worse. Remember the time I got it into my crazy brain to build a bookcase for all of your dusty old medical books? Now that was bad.”   
  
“Yes… But I appreciated the sentiment very much. It was a disaster … but it was thoughtful of you.”   
  
“I remember how you removed all the splinters - there were at least ten of them, I think - and then kissed each spot-” Lucy broke off, her face flooding with color. “Never mind.”   
  
Kevin blushed a little too and cleared his throat. “Let’s begin.”   
  
“Okay.” Kevin went to work on extracting the first splinter. Lucy hardly felt it; she was too intent on watching him and enjoying the feel of his hand holding hers. It had been almost six years since they’d touched, let alone gotten along this easily.   
  
“So, Doc, how’s life been treating you?” Lucy asked. She traced his full lips which were pressed together in concentration.   
  
“Life is pretty good,” Kevin said. “My practice is thriving, our daughter is healthy and reasonably happy, I think....”   
  
“And Quinn?” Lucy asked, almost choking on the woman’s name. “How are you two getting along?” Crazy as it was, she wished he would say they weren’t getting along at all anymore, that they had parted ways.   
  
“She’s great,” Kevin said. “Away at a business conference this week but then she’ll be back. I think she’s up for a promotion soon at her company. She works very hard.”   
  
Lucy nodded. “I bet.” She pictured Quinn in her mind’s eye - cool, confident, well-spoken… Gorgeous. Too gorgeous, really.   
  
“I’m happy for you,” Lucy said. “All I want is good things for you, Kevin.”   
  
Kevin looked up at her, holding her gaze for a long moment before turning back to his work. “I want the same for you, Lucy... I bet you’re excited that Serena is doing her internship right here in Port Charles. And at General Hospital of all places.”   
  
“Oh I am thrilled, Kevin. Just so thrilled that she’s coming home. I’ve missed her beyond words.”   
  
Kevin chuckled. “You beyond words? Impossible.”   
  
Lucy laughed too. “Oh come on, I have my quiet moments too.”   
  
“Nope. You even talk in your sleep.” Kevin seemed to realize what he had said and he coughed. “I mean, if I remember right.”   
  
Lucy smiled wistfully. “You used to tell me it kept you up at night. Whereas Scott, he can sleep through anything and -” She broke off, blushing furiously. Now why in God’s name had she gone and said a thing like that? “Doc-”   
  
“You’re done,” Kevin said stiffly. “All of the splinters are gone.”   
  
“Oh … Well that was fast,” Lucy said. She watched him set down the tweezers and stand up. “Thanks, Kevin,” she murmured as he walked away.   
  
She sagged against the table as he disappeared into the men's bathroom. For a moment there, it had almost been like old times between them and then she had gone and ruined everything.  _Again._


End file.
